castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Malachi
Ctulhu}} Malachi (known simply as in Japanese versions) is an enemy in the Castlevania series. He is a pagan being from ancient times who strikes fear into anyone near his presence. Origins drawn by H. P. Lovecraft. (May 11th, 1934) ]] Malachi is based on the Lovecraftian entity Cthulhu, a towering, dragon-like creature with a tentacled visage, known to cause madness at a glance and capable of acts of massive destruction. Cthulhu is a member of 'The Great Old Ones', a race of mighty cosmic entities trapped for unknown reasons. The name "Malachi" comes from the Bible, the writer of the Book of Malachi, but seemingly has no relation to the monster aside from its bio in The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night identifying it as a demon from Hell. Description In the Castlevania series, Malachi draws from its origin quite extensively, with an appearance similar to his literary counterpart; being more anthropomorphic but with a characteristic tentacled head, complete with a squid-like beak. His distinguishing attack, Nightmare, also seems to be adapted from the source material. He should not be confused with the enemy called Ctulhu in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, which was the English localized name given to the Devil enemy in that game. Malachi appears to be wearing a belt buckle, albeit without pants or a belt. It can be seen when he leans back to perform a slash attack. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Encountered in the Reverse Castle, Malachi will attempt to call forth a rolling orb of darkness to engulf his foes, or swing his claws at them. In Alucard's case, the latter will inflict poison if he's not equipped with the Topaz Circlet. However, as Malachi is slow, multiple attacks may be possible against him while avoiding the dangers posed by both attacks. He yields 666 EXP, referencing the Number of the Beast. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' / Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin In both games, Malachi can still summon his orb of darkness, but he can no longer poison the player by striking them. In compensation, his strike now inflicts great damage on the player and propels them away. In addition, he utters bizarre cries when he's attacking or dying. In Dawn of Sorrow, Malachi is visible for the first time during the opening cinematic. He reappears later in the Dark Chapel, during a cutscene where Dmitrii tests his power by copying his orb of darkness before using it to kill him. His soul in Dawn of Sorrow grants the Evil Sphere ability, which summons a dark sphere similar to his own. It can also be used for synthesizing an Osafune into a Kunitsuna at Yoko's shop. He also drops this same ability in Portrait of Ruin, but as a spell for Charlotte. Dawn of Sorrow= |-|Portrait of Ruin= ''Castlevania: Encore of the Night Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Unlike his previous appearances, Malachi seems to no longer be able to attack in close combat. However, he may back off slightly. Item Data Gallery Dxc 126.png|'Malachi's enemy list entry from The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Malachi DoS Trailer.png|'''Malachi in the trailer of Dawn of Sorrow HD 1koma 07.jpg|'Malachi' in the official Koma comic strips References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com See also *Ctulhu (Devil) Category:Flying Enemies Category:Lovecraft Lore Category:Literary Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Encore of the Night Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Dark Enemies Category:Poison Enemies